Wer andern eine Grube gräbt
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Heiji besucht Shinichi...


**Wer andern eine Grube gräbt...**

"Du bist'n Idiot."

Das plötzliche Tuten in der Leitung symbolisierte Heiji, dass Shinichi aufgelegt hatte. Schnell wählte er die Nummer seines besten Freundes noch einmal, nur um dann enttäuscht festzustellen, dass das Besetztzeichen ertönte.

"Mist", fluchte der Westjapaner. "Dabei wollt ich doch nur-"

In diesem Augenblick riss jemand die Haustür auf, vor der Heiji stand.

"Was wolltest du nur?", kam es knurrend von Shinichi.

Die Tatsache, dass Heiji vor der Tür seines Freundes stand und ihn dann auch noch anrief, fand Shinichi nicht lustig. Im Gegenteil, es nervte ihn total. Zumal Heiji, als er das letzte Mal bei ihm übernachtete, abgedüst war, ohne sich zu bedanken. Und nun stand er wieder hier, spät abends, in der Dunkelheit. Und wie er stand! Heiji war pitschnass, was für Shinichi nur den Schluss zuliess, dass der Westjapaner im strömenden Regen mit dem Motorrad unterwegs gewesen war.

"Kudo? Würdeste mich bitte reinlassen?" Heijis Stimme zitterte bereits vor Kälte, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Heiji?", erklang es plötzlich neben Shinichi, und Rans Kopf erschien hinter der Tür. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ähm, das erklär ich besser drinnen", sagte Heiji, drängte sich nun einfach an Shinichi vorbei und zog sich schliesslich seine durchnässte Jacke aus.

"Hat dich deine Freundin Kazuha etwa vor die Tür gesetzt?", fragte Shinichi, während er sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken nicht verkneifen konnte und die Tür schloss.

Heiji wurde sofort knallrot.

"Kazuha is' nich' meine Freundin!", brauste er auf. "Die nervt doch nur! Ich bin froh, dass sie nich' hier is'!"

"Jetzt tust du ihr aber Unrecht", sagte Ran und warf Shinichi einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu. Sie ahnte, warum Heiji da war. "Ich mach uns einen Tee."

"Danke, Ran", murmelte Heiji, dann wandte er sich an Shinichi. "Ich geh mich erst mal umziehen. Kann ich dein Bad benutzen?"

"Klar."

Fünf Minuten später sassen Shinichi und der frisch umgezogene Heiji auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schwiegen sich an. Vorerst.

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Shinichi, der seinen besten Freund stumm gemustert hatte, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wenn du mir zuerst meine Frage beantwortest", gab er zurück und lächelte hinterhältig. In diesem Moment erklang aus der Küche ein lautes Lachen, das jedoch sofort wieder unterdrückt wurde. Dann erschien Ran mit dem Tee und setzte sich neben Shinichi.

"Was sollte das gerade eben?", fragte Shinichi und musterte seine Freundin.

"Nichts, nichts", wehrte sie ab und verteilte die drei Tassen auf die Anwesenden.

Heiji, der ganz baff über Rans Reaktion war, wollte schon nach dem Grund fragen, als Shinichi seine Frage stellte.

"Da du im Englischen gut bewandert bist, kannst du mir sicher sagen, wie der englische Ausdruck für "Rinderdiebstahl" lautet, oder?"

Heiji öffnete schon den Mund und wollte antworten, als er innehielt. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Wenn Shinichi eine solch einfache Frage stellte, hiess das meistens, dass es eine Fangfrage war. Das würde auch Rans Lachen und ihre Reaktion von vorhin erklären.

"Warum willste das wissen?", fragte Heiji stattdessen. Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Einfach nur so", wehrte er ab. "Also, was heisst "Rinderdiebstahl" auf Englisch?"

"Da der richtige Ausdruck bei dieser Frage sowieso falsch is'", begann Heiji, wurde jedoch schon wieder von Ran abgelenkt. Das Mädchen musste sich schon fast eine Faust in den Mund stecken, um ihr Kichern unterdrücken zu können. Schnell griff sie sich eines der Sofakissen und drückte es sich aufs Gesicht, um ihr lautes Prusten ersticken zu können. Und es klappte. Einigermassen jedenfalls.

Heijis Blick wanderte zu Shinichi, dessen Gesicht keine Regung zeigte, obwohl der Westjapaner sicher war, dass auch sein Freund sich innerlich zu Tode lachte.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", endete er schliesslich seufzend. "Verrätste es mir?"

Nun konnte Ran nicht mehr anders. Laut lachte sie los und benötigte mehrere Minuten, bis sie ich wieder beruhigen konnte. Shinichi, der ebenfalls einen lauten Lachanfall hatte, ging es auch so, er hatte sich jedoch schneller wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Wie lautet die Antwort?", schmollte Heiji und wartete darauf, dass Shinichi endlich antworten würde. Doch das übernahm Ran für ihn, da er gerade einen Schluck Tee nahm.

"Oxford", kicherte sie und stiess Shinichi unüberlegt ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. Er verschluckte sich daraufhin am Tee und hustete wie verrückt.

"Tut mir leid", presste Ran zwischen zwei Kicheranfällen hervor und hielt sich schon den schmerzenden Bauch. Shinichi winkte nur ab und räusperte sich.

Heiji war baff.

"Hä?"

"Oxford!", antwortete Shinichi, der sich von seinem Hustenanfall wieder erholt hatte, und grinste ihn an. "Der englische Ausdruck für "Rinderdiebstahl" ist "Oxford"! Kapiert?"

"Aber Oxford is' doch eine Sta-. Jetz' kapier ich's!" Endlich fiel bei Heiji der Groschen, und er sah Shinichi grinsend an. "Das war eine saublöde Frage, Kudo! Aber echt!"

Shinichi lächelte kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

"Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Nun hörte auch Ran auf zu lachen und sah Heiji gespannt an.

"Ja, um was geht's eigentlich?", fragte sie.

"Um... um Kazuha."

"Aber-", begann Ran, doch sie wurde von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Weiss sie, dass du hier bist?"

"Nein."

"Wissen deine Eltern, dass du bei mir bist?"

"Was soll die Frage, Kudo?"

"Bist du von zu Hause ausgerissen?", fragte Shinichi weiter, Heijis Einwurf bewusst ignorierend.

"Nein, bin ich nich', und ja, sie wissen, wo ich bin!", brauste Heiji auf. "Sonst noch was?"

"Du lügst", kam es trocken von Shinichi. "Ruf zu Hause an und sag ihnen, wo du bist."

"Ja, Heiji", warf Ran dazwischen. "Deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon grosse Sorgen um dich."

Doch Heiji ging nicht auf Ran ein, sondern fixierte seinen besten Freund.

"Warum sollt' ich? Es kann schliesslich nich' jeder das Glück haben, der Sohn deiner Eltern zu sein!"

Nun lag es an Shinichi, aus der Haut zu fahren.

"Glück?" Aufgebracht sprang er vom Sofa auf und lief im Wohnzimmer hin und her. "Das nennst du Glück? Meine Eltern haben sich seit über vier Monaten nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet! Ich weiss nicht mal, wie es ihnen geht! Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen ist. Oder mit anderen Worten: Sie scheren sich keinen Deut um mich. Liegen wahrscheinlich irgendwo am Strand, kippen sich einen Drink nach dem anderen hinter die Binde und haben mich schon längst vergessen. Und das soll Glück sein?"

"Ähm..." Heiji war sprachlos. Das hatte er total vergessen. Er hatte nur die positiven Seiten eines Lebens ohne Eltern gesehen. Nicht die negativen. Es waren schliesslich seine Eltern, und vier Monate waren eine lange Zeit...

"Tut mir leid, Kudo. Ich meint' es nich' so."

Shinichi brummte, dann setzte er sich wieder neben Ran.

"Ich glaub, es is' das Beste, wenn ich jetz' ins Bett gehe."

"Nur zu. Du weisst ja, was wo ist", sagte Shinichi leise und sah Heiji nach, während dieser aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand und die Treppe hinaufging.

Ran seufzte, dann sah sie ihren Freund fragend an.

"Ist er tatsächlich von zu Hause ausgerissen?"

"Ich nehme es an", murmelte Shinichi und drehte seine Tasse einmal im Uhrzeigersinn. "Ich denke, du solltest Kazuha anrufen oder ihr eine SMS schreiben."

"Wollte ich gerade tun", sagte Ran und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Kopfschüttelnd tippte sie den kurzen Text ein und wartete dann auf die Sendebestätigung.

Zehn Minuten später, als es bereits weit nach zehn Uhr Abends war, lagen die drei Jugendlichen bereits in ihren Betten.

Der nächste Morgen war immer noch regnerisch und grau, doch das hielt Ran nicht davon ab, für Shinichi, der noch in den Federn lag, das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Durch den Brötchenduft, der dann etwas später unmöglich ignoriert werden konnte, fand Shinichi schliesslich den Weg in die Küche. Doch nicht nur Shinichi, auch Heiji folgte dem Brötchenduft.

"Morgen, Leute!"

Shinichi, der bereits am Tisch sass, gähnte nur zur Begrüssung.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüsste Ran und bot ihm gleich ein Brötchen an. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Nich' wirklich...", grummelte Heiji, gähnte ebenfalls und griff nach einem Messer. "Was machste eigentlich hier, Ran?"

"Ich wohne hier."

"Du wo-? Was is' mit Kogoro? Hat er das einfach so erlaubt?"

"Glaubst du noch an den Weihnachtsmann?", meldete sich Shinichi zu Wort. "Kogoro ist weg. Er hat eine einwöchige Reise in der Lotterie gewonnen, und hat Ran zu Hause gelassen, im Glauben, sie würde die Detektei blitzblank putzen und polieren."

"Aber das kann er sich abschminken", lachte Ran und goss sich Tee ein. "Ich muss sonst immer für ihn die Putzfrau spielen, aber diese eine Woche werde ich keinen Finger für ihn krümmen. Diese eine Woche gehört mir."

"Recht so!", lachte nun auch Heiji und butterte sich sein Brötchen. Gerade, als Shinichi etwas sagen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Ich geh schon", sagte er und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später kam Shinichi wieder.

"Ich hab Besuch für dich, Heiji."

"So?", fragte der Angesprochene und drehte sich um. "Wer is'-?"

Ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als Kazuha Toyama neben Shinichi auftauchte. Bewegungslos starrte Heiji sie an und sie starrte böse zurück, während Ran und Shinichi einen Blick wechselten.

"Wir werden uns zurückziehen, damit ihr ungestört seid", sagte Ran sofort, packte Shinichi am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich. "Und bitte", fügte Ran noch laut hinzu. "Lasst bitte die Kücheneinrichtung heil, okay?"

"Was soll das, Ran?", fragte Shinichi grummelnd, nachdem Ran ihn in das Gästezimmer geschleift hatte, in dem sie erst am Vortag eine Hängematte montiert hatten. "Ich wollte doch hören, was sie zu sagen haben!"

"Typisch Detektiv", sagte Ran nur und bugsierte ihren Freund in die Hängematte, in der einige Kissen und sogar eine Bettdecke lagen. Shinichi stutzte.

"Ran? Hast du die Heizdecke hier reingelegt?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Die ist eingeschaltet!"

"Na und?", fragte Ran und kletterte selber in die Hängematte, so dass sie auf Shinichi landete. "Im Warmen lässt es sich nun mal besser kuscheln."

Shinichi lächelte sie an.

"Soso..."

Eine Viertelstunde später öffnete sich leise die Gästezimmertür, und zwei Köpfe erschienen zwischen dem Spalt.

"Kudo? Biste hier drin?", fragte Heiji leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er hörte stattdessen nur ein Murmeln, Flüstern und ein leises Kichern. Kazuha neben ihm sah ihn an, als sie auf die Hängematte deutete.

"Wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen", sagte sie leise und zog Heiji mit sich. "Komm, wir gehen frühstücken."

Kaum waren die beiden Westjapaner verschwunden, richteten sich Shinichi und Ran auf.

"Es scheint, als hätten sie sich wieder vertragen", sagte Ran, lächelte erleichtert und brach in lautes Lachen aus, als sich Shinichis Magen lautstark meldete.

"Was lachst du denn so?", kam es gespielt beleidigt von Shinichi. "Ich hatte noch nichts zum Frühstück!"

"Dann sollten wir wohl auch wieder runter... Und hopp!"

Elegant sprang Ran aus der Hängematte und landete sicher auf ihren Füssen, während dabei jedoch eines der Kissen auf dem Boden landete. Shinichi, der es zumindest in den Gästezimmern gern aufgeräumt hatte, lehnte sich aus der Hängematte und angelte nach dem Kissen. Allerdings lehnte er sich zu weit vor, so dass er sein Gleichgewicht verlor und kopfüber zu Boden stürzte.

Der Grund, warum Shinichi keine Beule von diesem Sturz davontrug, war einzig und allein das Kissen, das als Polsterung gedient hatte. Ran auf jeden Fall fand das überaus lustig, auch wenn sie froh war, dass Shinichi nicht verletzt worden war.

"Na los", sagte Shinichi und torkelte kurz. "Wir sollten jetzt auch wieder runter. Und zwar, bevor sich die beiden Osaka-Vögel wieder an die Gurgel springen."

Ran nickte.

"Na ihr?", fragte Ran, kaum hatte sie die Küche betreten, die erstaunlicherweise noch intakt und sauber war. "Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

"Hallo Ran!", kam es erfreut von Kazuha, und sie umarmte die Angesprochene. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich hier einfach so reinplatze, aber anders ging's einfach nich' mehr."

"Macht doch nichts!", lachte Ran. "Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist! Setz dich doch!"

"Gerne."

Shinichi hatte der Begrüssung der Mädchen nur stumm zugesehen, dann trank er mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Tee.

"Habt ihr heute schon was vor?", fragte Heiji und biss herzhaft in sein bereits drittes Brötchen.

"Wir wollten heute eigentlich noch ins Kino", antwortete Ran.

"Können wir mitkommen?", fragte Kazuha sofort begeistert. Ran wie auch Heiji und Kazuha sahen Shinichi an.

"Wenn Heiji mir eine Frage richtig beantworten kann, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen."

"Och nö!", kam es sofort von Heiji, und er zog eine Schnute. "Von deinen dämlichen Fragen hab ich genug!"

"Ach was, die Frage kann doch nich' so schwer sein", sagte Kazuha und stiess Heiji ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. "Immerhin beste ein Detektiv!"

"Also gut, ihr zwei", sagte Shinichi, räusperte sich und stellte die Frage. "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Vogel und einem Flugzeug?"

Ran verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und hustete wie verrückt. Sie kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage, Heiji und Kazuha hingegen sahen Shinichi nur mit grossen Augen an. Während Shinichi Ran fest auf den Rücken klopfte, versuchte Kazuha es logisch zu erklären.

"Ein Flugzeug is' viel grösser als ein Vogel, ihre Anfangsbuchstaben sind auch verschieden, ein Vogel is' ein Tier...", zählte sie auf, doch als Shinichi keine Miene verzog, schüttelte es Ran wieder vor Lachen.

"Heiji? Was sagst du dazu?", sagte Ran mit erstickter Stimme.

"Ich geb's auf."

"Das kannste doch nich'!"

"Und wie ich das kann! Du kennst Kudo eben nich' so gut wie ich!"

Ran, die sich endlich vollständig erholt hatte, seufzte.

"Soll ich aufklären?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte Kazuha. Shinichi grinste Heiji an, der jedoch nur finster zurückblickte.

"Vögel haben keine Fenster", sagte Ran. "Das ist die Antwort."

Als Kazuha die Antwort verstanden hatte, lachte sie laut auf. Heiji hingegen starrte Shinichi an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten!

"Was ist denn, Heiji?", fragte Ran unschuldig und schenkte Tee nach. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Womit hab ich das verdient, Kudo?", fragte Heiji stattdessen seinen besten Freund, der noch immer ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Ich sage nur eins, Heiji", sagte Shinichi und hatte ein fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt. "Wer andern eine Grube gräbt..."

"Wie meinste denn das schon wieder?"

"Hast du etwa schon vergessen, als was du mich gestern Abend beschimpft hast?"

"Heiji?", fragte Ran mit finsterem Blick, und auch Kazuha sah ihren Freund an. "Wie hast du meinen Shinichi betitelt?"

"Ich glaub, das sag ich besser nich'...", sagte Heiji, stand langsam auf und ging noch langsamer rückwärts aus der Küche, während Shinichi, Ran und Kazuha ihm nachsahen.

"Hättest du das nicht gesagt, hätte ich dir auch nie diese Fragen gestellt, mein Lieber", grinste Shinichi und lachte laut.

Die anschliessende Verfolgungsjagd durch die ganze Villa Kudo fanden drei der vier Teilnehmer sehr amüsant.

Owari


End file.
